


One-On-One

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Phil, F/M, Love, Meaningful sex, Older Zombie Younger Woman, Phil loves Skye, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Skye loves Coulson, Tahiti, Why wouldn't you want them to do it at this point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Season 2 promos and all the stares between them and Skye joking about getting one-on-one with her boss and his little smile (so professional, guys!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-On-One

"You requested a one-on-one?" he asked, throwing in a shrug for good measure.

"Yes," she replied, as he shut the office door.

Pushing him against the wall by his shoulder, she drew his face towards her own until their mouths met, the glove on her palm cupping his face while her bare fingers lighted over his cheekbone.

" _Skye._ "

It came out like resolve. That one thing that all his determination was pointed at, the feelings he had been constantly redirecting these past months, trying to channel them elsewhere.

His mask fell away as his mouth opened, her tongue pressing back against his, fighting.

She gripped the lapels of his suit, pulling him more forcefully into her.

"I'm tired of pretending," she said, as his suit jacket came down underneath her hands and slid to the floor.

"I know," he said, reaching out, tracing the line of her neck, fingers starting at the buckles on her harness.

It was all going too slowly for him.

When the harness finally slipped off, he sighed in relief, started to unzip the front of her suit.

"Coulson," she said, stopping him with a word.

"I'm _done_ keeping secrets."

"You know what I am now," he said darkly, staring back at her.

"Yes," she said, tossing her head for a moment. "And I know what I want."

She looked him over with a smirk, reached to loosen his tie.

"That stuff's in my veins, too," she quietly reminded him, her hand finishing a couple of the top buttons of his shirt, giving her access to his body beneath.

"You're not the one falling apart," he answered, looking into her eyes with a troubled expression. "You _can't_...fall apart."

"No, I'm not," she said, running her fingers over his furrowed brow, watching him relax in her arms.

"So, why are you wasting time again?"

He hauled her against him lifting her hips to embrace him, taking her mouth, taking all that he could until he couldn't breathe.

She was his solace. And if he failed, it would be because he forgot this. The reason why he was building this to begin with.

For her.

To change the world.

They all expected something of SHIELD. And he would give it to them.

But, this, he wanted. For himself.

"You forget," she said, leaning into him, feeling him match her as he positioned her against his desk.

"That I need you, too. We're _so_ not done."

Her hand came around behind his head and pulled him into her kiss.

He was done wasting time.

Fingers pulled the zipper down and his hand followed after, moving beneath her bra, caressing her breasts, watching goosebumps raise at his touch.

"You're going to do me in," he said, pressing his mouth to her nipple, groaning at the sound of her moan as his tongue flickered over her.

He kept himself busy as she stripped away the top of the suit and bra, gloves, lifted her hips to help him push it down past her knees.

"Why are your pants still on?" she asked. "That's so annoying."

She pulled him towards her by the belt and began pulling it apart as he watched in awe.

"You really want this?" he asked, his voice a mix of amusement and arousal as his trousers hit the floor.

"Take your shirt off."

His eyes widened for a moment, then he did as ordered, hands fumbling on the buttons.

Closing his eyes, he pulled the shirt apart, slid it down his arms and away.

They opened when he felt a gentle touch along the scar on his chest her mouth pressed against it, dotting kisses up to his neck and then along his jaw.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she said, meeting his eyes.

" _I love you._ "

It came out a little choked, almost desperate sounding, but he was far past looking foolish at this point.

Her fingers were on his chin, caressing his face, her thumb pressing against his lower lip.

"I want to feel you inside me, Phillip."

He nodded at her, silent, hoping that he didn't look like he was about to cry, because he was very, very close.

She followed him as he pushed her back against the desk, laid her down there, and slid her underwear down her legs.

"Later," she said, seeing where his gaze had settled. "I want _you_ first."

His fingers went under the elastic of his boxers and he pulled them down until he was free, his hand touching himself in a few strokes.

"I'm ready," she said, seeing his worried look. "And I'm pretty done with waiting."

Leaning over her, he guided himself into her, pressing in slowly, feeling her hot and so unbelievably wet.

Her hands slid up and down his arms, once he was finally inside her, stroking them, encouraging him on.

" _Wow._ "

The sound of her voice and the expression on her face got him moving again, as she pulled his mouth down back over hers, slow kissing him, feeling their hearts beat against one another.

"I didn't think I could love you more," she said coyly. "But this might have done the trick."

He smiled against her mouth, curled his hips and pressed into her as deeply as he could.

"I've always wanted to impress you, Skye."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled, then groaned against his neck as he began moving more quickly.

"You want more?" he asked. "Tell me you want more, Skye."

"Yes," she said, starting to tremble, the pressure building low in her stomach. "I want all of you. _All._ "

"You're so damn beautiful. Everything about you. I'm so in love with you."

She wrapped her legs around his hips, her back arching as she felt him pulsing with her, his teeth on her neck, his mouth breathing her name over and over again in her ear.

He collapsed on top of her, his head against her heart, basking in her warmth, the feel of her hands softly playing with his hair.

"Feel better?" she finally asked, leaning her head down to look at him.

He tipped his head, eyes staring up at her, a boyish smile on his face.

"Much."


End file.
